


快乐森林伙伴

by Arutoria



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arutoria/pseuds/Arutoria
Summary: 亚瑟和约翰又吵架了，于是哈维尔组织了一次团建（？





	1. ♦

**Author's Note:**

> 有一点点道德沦丧。  
> 分了上下两章，肉的部分在第二章。  
> 字面意义上的轮奸......  
> 酌情观看。

约翰和亚瑟又吵架了，这是哈维尔看到约翰时的第一反应。年轻人呼呼地轮着斧头，像一座风车，猛地劈开一段柴火，好像劈开一个杀父仇人。  


只有和亚瑟吵架才能让约翰生这样的闷气。前些天他和亚瑟一道回来，两人浑身是血，互相不说话也不对视，像两桶干燥的炸药。西恩甩着手乐呵呵地想去和亚瑟搭话，但远远地他看到亚瑟脸上的表情，然后就像撞到了什么看不到的玻璃罩子，圆润地改变了自己的轨迹，绕开了这两个人径直去找蓝尼耍嘴皮子去了。  


“我刚回来就看到两张苦瓜脸。”哈维尔走到钱箱边，从自己的腰包里摸出来一只镀金的角质老花镜和半颗金牙，掂量了一下，放了进去。然后他随意地翻看起账簿来。“亚瑟好几天没往里放东西了，看来这次你真的把他气的够呛，约翰。”  


约翰愣了一下，想组织一段辩解的话语来。亚瑟总说他傻，但他一点儿不傻。他只是闷头在脑袋瓜里进行着约翰.马斯顿式的思维博弈，从A点猛地跳到F点，然后立刻就行动起来，吓周围的人一跳。  


比如现在，千万般的委屈已经到了嘴边了，他却只是对着哈维尔张了张嘴，然后又放弃似地埋头继续劈起柴来。  


哈维尔可看不到他脑袋里进行的复杂而诡异的求值过程，“你真是个怪人，约翰。”他叹了一口气，合上账本，“我知道过几天会有一辆运私酒的马车在大峡谷附近交货，你来吗？那边的森林很适合伏击。我还会叫上亚瑟。”  


“不，谢谢了，”约翰立刻拒绝道，好像哈维尔正邀请他去做什么十恶不赦的事情，“我还有一些别的事情想处理。”  


哈维尔耸耸肩，给了约翰一个“你说什么就是什么吧”的眼神，然后不知道从哪里摸出来一把小铲子，去林子里掘垂钓用的蚯蚓去了。

  

◆

但出发去劫马车的当天，约翰还是出现了，他脸上带着极不情愿的表情，仿佛是他的腿忽然有了自由意志，也不管他身体的其他部分是否愿意，牵着马就直直地走去了哈维尔说的集合地点。  


那是营地旁一片烧焦的小树林，亚瑟和哈维尔已经在那里了，哈维尔玩着自己的小刀，他看到约翰一点都不惊讶，这让约翰有点恼火。而亚瑟，他穿着一件暗红色的霰弹大衣，倚在马鞍上，冲约翰点了点头。  


“马斯顿。”  


“亚瑟。”  


约翰忍不住想不知道是哪个倒霉蛋又为亚瑟的新大衣贡献了钱包或者金表，老伙计在后面啃着约翰的衬衫，弄得他痒痒地。  


“我们干嘛还不出发？”他问。  


“别急，约翰，人还没齐。”哈维尔说。  


话音刚落，查尔斯的声音从约翰身后传来。  


“我没想到劫一辆马车要用到这么多人。”查尔斯疑惑地问。最能打的几个都在这儿了，他们现在甚至能去抢劫个银行。  


“我还叫上了比尔。”人快齐了，哈维尔收回自己的小刀，“你可以把这个看作一个成熟稳重男人们的，嗯，私人聚会。我其实有时很怀念以前并肩作战的日子，只有我们几个，不用做保姆的工作。”最后他冲查尔斯笑了笑，约翰注意到那是个意味深长的笑容。  


事实上，哈维尔很少笑，更不用提露出这样的笑容了。  


“当然，这个小团队非常欢迎你的加入，查尔斯。”哈维尔说。  


大约是他真的很开心吧，约翰又想。

  

◆

草莓镇旅店的老板被隆隆的马蹄声从睡梦中吵醒。那是一辆四匹马拉的大车，从车辕的声音能听出里面满载着货物。车上一共五个人，或坐或躺地压在马车上，愉快地对骂着，吵吵嚷嚷，兴致高昂，全都醉得不轻。驾车的是个金发的大个子，扬起缰绳来威风凛凛。他们准是从北边大峡谷的山林里来的，一路飞驰，像风一样掠过深蓝色的夜晚和茂盛的低矮灌木丛。马儿凌乱的鬃毛里还挂着牛蒡和蒲公英的种子。  


金发的男人在旅店面前勒停了马车，他的头发里也挂着草籽。马儿们打着响鼻，他的同伴们接连着跳下来，快活地涌入旅店。  


“我们要在这儿住一晚。”另一个身形更大的男人还没进门就开始嚷嚷，声音尖细。  


“威廉姆森，我一路上都在跟你说，他们这儿只有两个房间……”金发男人说。  


“其实是一个，另一个房间一直有人租着。”旅店老板颤颤巍巍地补充道。比尔的大嗓门震得他的小旅店天花板都在摇晃，他不想把房间租给这群人，他们不是土匪就是马戏团，他刚刚发现里面还有两个深色皮肤的人，隐藏在油灯的阴影里。  


“我在树林里趴了一夜！我的屁股都快被冻掉了……！我们要那个剩下的房间…老比尔想要睡在有屋顶的地方。”  


他摇摇晃晃走上前去，拍了一张皱巴巴的十美元纸钞在桌子上。  


“比尔…那不是一美元的纸钞。”年纪最小的那个男人开口了，他的黑发油腻腻地贴在前额，“你喝醉了。”然后他从裤子里掏出一张被揉成一团的二十美元，“这个才是。”  


一群醉汉。  


“可是你们有五个人……”  


“有哪条法律规定五个男人不能住在一个房间吗？”比尔转头问其他人。他的朋友们摊摊手。  


“答案是没有！”比尔冲老板喊道，“现在，给我们钥匙！”  


“好，好…！”老板绝望地把钥匙扔在桌上，好像它烫手一样。  


“……如果你不介意地话…”金发男人嘟嘟囔囔地从桌上收回了他醉酒的同伴掏出的大面额钞票，放了一张真正的一美元在老板手里。一个深色皮肤的墨西哥人拍了拍老板的肩，“喂好那些马，有燕麦当然最好。他们累坏了，值得一些好东西。”墨西哥人说，“对了，我们会很吵，听到什么都不用管。”  


他的朋友们发出一阵哄笑，鱼贯地走上二楼，凌乱的脚步踢踏在橡木台阶上，靴子上的马刺叮叮当当。他们身上酒精的味道和青草的味道在旅店里氤氲开来，在湿润的夜里投下一颗石子，泛起一圈涟漪，仿佛有一场盛大的宴会即将来临。

  

◆

约翰从没来过草莓镇的旅店，它是崭新的，散发着一股松香和白桦的味道，走廊和房间里装饰着巨大的鹿角。约翰都快记不起上一次睡在有屋顶的地方是什么时候了，他们一股脑地涌进房间，亚瑟一进门就坐倒在地上，他又开心又疲惫。他们收获了满满一马车的私酒和大笔的脏款，还把那几个私酒贩剥光了赶进了树林里，他和约翰似乎短暂地忘记了彼此的嫌隙。哈维尔说应该验验货，于是他们就像一群嗡嗡的蜜蜂围着蜂蜜，围着马车喝得东倒西歪。  


等到他们来到草莓镇的旅店时已经是凌晨了，没了达奇和何西阿的约束，他们几个聚在一起就像从大学里溜出来放浪的男学生。旅店的房间不算小，但同时挤进来五个壮汉让一切都变得像一只罐头那样局促。约翰趴到了床上去，因为地板上实在没空地儿了。期间查尔斯又短暂地出去了一下，回来时手里多出了两罐私酒。不一会儿每个人手里就握着斟满了的酒杯，开始了第二轮的狂欢。  


“我注意到你们不再仇视彼此了。”哈维尔悄悄地对约翰说。  


约翰对着酒杯笑了笑，他还没想好怎么跟亚瑟道歉。但如果约翰愿意开动脑筋再往下仔细想想，他就会发现口角和争执似乎贯穿了他和亚瑟的友谊，他们总是在莫名其妙地吵架。但他们总能莫名其妙地又和好，约翰自然不会知道该怎么道歉了。  


但此刻约翰并不明白这些，酒精像汨汨的河水，把烦恼和思虑都暂时冲走了，现在房间里只有五个手舞足蹈的醉汉。就在约翰对自己的酒杯微笑的短暂空当里，比尔已经又灌下去三杯酒了。  


“好吧，你们听好了，我其实追求过迈卡一段时间……就在他刚来营地那会儿……”比尔说。  


约翰一口酒没咽下去喷到了床单上，哈维尔在角落里不易察觉地小声哇了一下。  


“我知道你们不待见我的性向……但老比尔想要有一段稳定的感情，像达奇或者马斯顿那样……”  


“嘿，我还在这儿呢！”约翰抗议道。  


比尔又闷了一口，“不管怎么样，我先挑衅试探了一下他，看他是不是条——你知道的，真汉子。比尔喜欢真汉子。后来我单独约他去劫过一次马车，之后还请他喝了点儿酒……”  


“等等。”这次是哈维尔打断了他，他每说一个词语就要顿一下，好像在把一串散开的珠子串回丝线上。最终他说出一个像康康舞一样逐渐加速的句子，句末的语气难以置信又恍然大悟地微微扬起。  


“达奇刚捡到我的时候你也是这么对我的，你那个时候是在追我？ _¡Dios mío!（老天爷）_ ”  


“你唱歌很好听……”比尔红着脸说。  


“那我谢谢你啊。”  


“威廉姆森，”亚瑟笑得快趴到地板上去了，眼睛愉快地微微眯起来，酒杯里的酒随着他身体的晃动全撒到了外面，打湿了他的袖子，然后查尔斯又执着地给他满上，“那时候哈维尔以为你想把他杀掉去领赏金……他找我谈过这事儿。”  


“语言不通嘛！”比尔说。  


“听着，比尔，你没有必要但凡有人加入就去试探别人是直是弯，你可以直说你的喜好，没人会欺负你的。”  


“你们平时不就都欺负我吗！”比尔大声控诉出朋友们的罪行。  


“哦傻比尔，我们欺负你不是因为你喜欢男人，只是因为你太——哎，蠢了而已。“亚瑟喝干了杯子里的酒，一点也不打算否认这个事实，“结果呢，你和贝尔先生似乎也没在一起。”  


“哎，别提了！他比一根烧火棍还直！”  


“真的吗，”哈维尔怀疑地问，“他看亚瑟的眼神就像在看一片挂在肉铺里的咸火腿。”  


“但你没来试过我。”查尔斯忽然说，带着酒意，听不出到底是在生气还是庆幸。他一直在帮所有人默默地添酒，“我差不多和贝尔一个时间来的。”  


“你一看就是直的，”比尔说，然后声音渐渐底下去，“而且比尔想要个金发伴侣。”  


哈维尔又哇了一下，喝了口酒移开了视线。约翰拍了拍查尔斯。  


“别往心里去，现在是‘十杯酒的比尔’在说话。”  


“什么？”  


“我们把营地里的男人的酒量都评了个级。十杯酒的比尔是真话比尔，你问他什么他都会说。”亚瑟咯咯笑着回答到。  


哦，那现在是八杯酒的亚瑟在说话，约翰想到，他小声地对查尔斯说：“接下来就是十二杯的亚瑟，他马上就会开始唱歌跳舞了。”  


“十五杯的亚瑟会开始哭诉自己的身世，营地里的所有人都至少听过他讲过不下五次他和玛丽的爱情。”哈维尔从鼻子里面笑了一声，他现在是三杯的哈维尔，说话比平时要更加尖锐。  


“最后你猜怎么着，二十杯的摩根会直接断片儿。”比尔比了一个泡泡消失的手势，“但我从来没见过。”他又皱起眉头回忆到。  


“那是因为你十五杯的时候就已经醉死过去了！还有，我的酒量可不止二十杯，我好着呢！查尔斯，能再给我一杯吗。”  


“好。”查尔斯说，但他只是举起酒罐把酒倒在了亚瑟的大衣上，亚瑟傻乐着举着空酒杯对着查尔斯的胳膊肘。  


“嘿，小伙子们。”约翰笑了，看来查尔斯和他一样，是越醉越不说话的那种人。事实上，约翰的酒品很好，他喝醉了从不惹事，会爬到最近的掩体里安静地假装自己是地面的一部分。他醉醺醺地计划着，下次如果亚瑟再骂他不懂事，他就拿喝酒这件事来压他，这是他为数不多的能把亚瑟呛回去的方面。  


然后他们真的开始跳舞了，约翰傻笑着趴在床上，看着亚瑟和哈维尔跳着时下流行的乡村舞。他们左右手勾着，另一只手插着腰，快速地转着圈儿，即使没有音乐也跳得快乐地不行，约翰觉得楼下的旅店老板真的倒了血霉了，再喝一会儿他们就得开始拆房子了。查尔斯和比尔坐在一块儿，把场地让给两个跳舞转圈的人，“嘿，威廉姆森，抱歉。”查尔斯真诚地说，“我今天才知道这事儿，你可真不容易。”  


比尔感动地吸了吸鼻子， “你是个好印第安人，或者一个好的黑人，我不知道，反正是个好人，”然后埋进查尔斯的怀里，“我爱你，我的兄弟。”  


查尔斯拍了拍他。  


“哦，看看他俩， _Dos calabazas grandes！（两个可爱的大南瓜）_ ”哈维尔刚刚转了好几个圈，脚步轻飘飘地，但他鼓起掌来，“这就是范德林德帮该有的样子。”  


他笑着靠到窗边，短暂地休息着，然后轻轻地哼起一首约翰从没听过的西语曲子。  


约翰感觉像是有人拉上了一张无形的幕帘，第二幕结束了。他们现在处在一个短暂的幕间状态，夜用自己的袍角罩住了他们。他们的影子被炉火投到墙上和窗幔上，微微摇曳；他们的思绪浸泡在弥漫着酒精味道的空气里，或站着或坐着，带着醉意调整着自己的呼吸，一如美利坚这个年轻的国度，饥饿又饱足。  


约翰感觉身边的床陷下去了一块儿，他扭过头去，看到亚瑟躺到了他旁边。他因为刚才急速的转圈和舞步有些气喘吁吁，带着薄薄的汗味和潮湿的青草的味道。但他快乐而高兴，金发和约翰一样乱糟糟的。他哈哈大笑着，身体微微颤抖，这部分颤抖也顺着床垫传递给了约翰，他居然能如此清楚地感觉到这份细微的来自亚瑟身上的动量，像是把手放在一根拨动的琴弦上。  


约翰的心里淌出像蜜一样的暖意来，他支起身，亚瑟像只巨大的猫科动物那样仰躺着看着他。约翰忽然感觉自己什么话都能说得出了。  


“亚瑟。”他朦朦胧胧地说，酝酿了一个晚上的道歉的句子已经压在了他的舌尖，但他却俯下身去，在亚瑟唇间落下一个模糊的吻来。  


他感觉亚瑟短暂地僵了一下，他其实应该就此打住，笑着或者滚到床下去，让十二杯的亚瑟反应不过来他做了什么，甚至一觉醒来没准儿还能忘记这件事。但他没有，他年轻，机敏，胸膛里总是翻涌着自己也说不明白的渴望。他有些贪心地加深了这个吻，描摹着画纸上那些原本朦胧的线条，让它们变得轮廓清晰起来。  


哈维尔的歌声不知什么时候停了。  


“嘿，约翰。”亚瑟推开了他，力道很轻柔，像是推开一只易碎的红酒杯。“你醉得可不轻。”  


约翰看了一眼亚瑟，眼底涌动着什么很苦的东西。他知道自己是真的喝的有点多了，他安静地滑下床去，感觉自己一脚踩空了楼梯，摇摇晃晃。亚瑟在他身后叹了口气，好像想起身来再同他说点什么。  


约翰吓地径直地就往屋外走，不敢回头也不敢停下，好像这样尴尬和亚瑟拒绝的话语就追不上他似的。  


亚瑟确实没能再多说点什么，而且约翰一时半会儿也不能知道他到底想说什么了。  


哈维尔走过来一把把亚瑟推回了床上。  


“亚瑟，干嘛不给约翰一个道歉的机会呢。”他说，声音里带着笑意。

  


	2. ♢

约翰永远也说不明白一个念头是怎么在人们脑海里形成的，他还记得他第一次一个人去抢劫，那时他刚满十五岁。他若无其事地靠在酒吧外，德州的一切都是干燥而灰黄的，刷成绿色的百叶腰门斑斑驳驳。他安静的深色眼睛筛着酒吧进出的人群，挑选着下手的对象。手心里却满是汗水，紧紧地在不合身的大衣口袋里捏着亚瑟送他的猎刀。  


他要挑一个醉汉下手。荒凉的原野上新兴的小镇沿着亮闪闪的铁轨平地而起，这里什么都缺，他们缺乏劳力，缺乏雨水，缺乏正义和法律的庇佑，但唯独就是不缺醉汉。  


约翰就像是那些在鲑鱼季守在瀑布旁的灰熊，只等着饱满的鲑鱼跳进他的嘴里。但太多肥美的猎物在他眼前晃来晃去，他一时犯了难，不知道应该挑选谁来做这个幸运的倒霉蛋。  


他的心脏在胸腔里咚咚地狂跳，他都快放弃了，准备回去认命地接受亚瑟的调笑。就在这时，一个醉汉瞥了约翰一眼。  


那就是一个普通的醉汉，和其他日夜进出在这个新兴农业小镇的醉汉们并没有什么不同。他的腆着一个大肚子，有着海象那样蓬松的胡子，并不比其他人富裕或贫穷。醉醺醺的蓝眼睛扫过来刚好看了一眼约翰。  


在千分之一秒的短暂的无意识的对视里，约翰忽然就拿定了主意。  


之后他尾随了这个醉汉，把他拽到一个僻静的牲口棚后面，用亚瑟给他的猎刀威胁着把这个人洗劫一空。一切顺利，他紧张又兴奋地跑回去找亚瑟和达奇他们，他紧紧地捏着抢来的纸钞，美分在他的口袋里随着他的脚步叮当作响。  


许多年过去了，约翰依旧没有搞明白自己当初为什么会选中那个醉汉下手。一如当下，在拥挤的草莓镇旅店的房间里，他的朋友们忽然就突发奇想地把亚瑟团团围住。先是哈维尔——他不容反抗地坚定地把亚瑟推回了床上，然后是查尔斯，堵住了亚瑟的去路。他的朋友们像被奶油引来的猫一样蹭着亚瑟，把他按回床垫里，不顾亚瑟的反抗，不知道谁先开的头，他们忽然开始吻他，还七手八脚地解着那些原本就凌乱的衣物。  


“嘿！你们干什么！”亚瑟一下子清醒了一半。亚瑟的酒量确实没有大家想象中的那么差，他费力地扒开压在他身上的比尔，敏捷地从床缘的另一边滚了下去。  


没人回答他，约翰那个吻像是在倒满汽油的房间里划燃了一根火柴，让人产生有机可乘的错觉。他的朋友们像印第安人围猎一只落单的野牛那样一点一点地缩小了包围圈。亚瑟马上意识到和醉汉是没办法讲道理的，于是他选择了夺门而逃。他的小脑还被酒精麻痹着，查尔斯快他一步堵住了门。他啧了一声，又往阳台的门跃去。但哈维尔一脚把他绊倒了，他后背着地结结实实地摔在了木地板上，一声闷响，摔得他一阵眼花，其他人立刻一拥而上。

约翰自己拉起了第三幕的幕布，只是他没想到缓缓升起的鲜红幕帘后面会是一场更加盛大而淫乱的宴会。

“快，约翰，过来搭把手！”哈维尔冲他扬了扬头，他正设法按住亚瑟挣扎的手。  


约翰怔在那，像一尊滑稽的圣像。他听见心脏在胸腔里疯狂搏动的声音，他忽然没有办法思考了，酒精和其他的什么东西像布满了红色铁锈的铁链，把他的思绪拽进意识深处去，他知道他应该冲上去阻止哈维尔他们，把亚瑟从他们手里救下来，再狠狠责备他们一顿。他用尽了全部的意志终于策动脚步，摇摇晃晃地向那群同样醉醺醺的男人走去，伸出手，想拨开正在解亚瑟腰带的查尔斯。  


“马斯顿......！”直到听见亚瑟愤懑而惊恐地叫着自己的名字，他才恍惚地低下头来，发现自己的手原来接替了哈维尔的位置，紧紧抓住了亚瑟的腰杆。  


亚瑟很强壮，但他的朋友们也是个顶个的打斗好手。这是一场无声的搏斗，所有人都默默地咬着牙角着力，寒冷如大峡谷的夜晚也让人浸出薄汗来。最后人多的那方获胜了，神枪手愤怒又疲惫，脱力地躺在约翰的怀里。而他的朋友们也和他一样气喘吁吁，鼻梁上挂着汗水。一时间只有凌乱的喘息声，像是刚刚有人试着在逼厥的房间里训一头烈马。亚瑟好不容易又积蓄起一些力气想要挣扎，但立刻又被他的朋友们死死地压住了。  


哈维尔捏着亚瑟的下巴，掏出一小瓶像蜂蜜一样琥珀色药剂。  


“亚瑟，来， _Pórtate bien.（听话）_ ”哈维尔说，声音因为正在发力而低沉颤抖，把澄清的粘稠液体全都灌进亚瑟嘴里。  


亚瑟被呛得一阵剧烈的咳嗽，但还是被迫吞下去了不少，剩下的冰凉液体黏腻地顺着他的下巴淌进了衣领里，狼狈极了。约翰还掐着亚瑟的腰，从他的角度正好能看见亚瑟剧烈地起伏着的胸膛，深金色的睫毛在眼脸投下一小片颤动着的阴影。  


他们默契地箍着亚瑟的手脚把亚瑟抬了起来——约翰要慢半拍，所有人都站起来后他还抓着亚瑟的腰坐在地板上。他们把亚瑟扔回了床上，在这短暂的间隙亚瑟还挣扎着想要逃跑，但立刻被查尔斯抓着大衣的下摆拽了回来。没有人说话，这帮平时日里打架斗嘴的家伙似乎忽然获得了心灵感应的超能力，就连比尔也一声不吭。约翰不知道哈维尔给亚瑟灌了什么，但无疑这些澄清的糖浆开始起作用了，亚瑟像一只落入猎户手中的猛禽，在他们手里扑棱，很快就失去了力气，只剩下愤怒的颤抖。然后他们开始脱亚瑟的衣服，几个人迅速地就把亚瑟扒地只剩一件衬衫，他的肤色很浅，陷在深色的床单里，像教堂里那些桦木的圣象，嵌在深色樱桃木的十字架上，等待着即将降临的罹难。  


“你们他妈的都疯了吗。”亚瑟有气无力地骂到，他蓝绿的眼睛愠怒地扫过他的醉汉朋友们，最后落在了约翰脸上，“马斯顿——”  


像是知道他会说什么似地，哈维尔吻住了他，帮约翰把亚瑟的谴责全都堵回了嘴里。他灵巧的舌细细的刷过亚瑟轻咬的齿贝，耐心地挑逗着，骗亚瑟不由自主地张开嘴来。他纠缠着亚瑟的舌头，像是要渡给亚瑟一颗快融化的糖果，亚瑟想咬他，但机敏的墨西哥人耍了个把戏，亚瑟就咬到了自己的舌头，铁锈味如滴墨入水一样在两人舌尖化开，吃到苦头的亚瑟连连地往后退，但墨西哥人粗糙的手掐住了他的后颈，加深了这个绵长又色情的吻。与此同时查尔斯也坐到了他们旁边，哈维尔睁开有些湿润的深色眼睛看了一眼查尔斯，他沉浸在酒精和与亚瑟的深吻里，腾不出手，于是查尔斯帮他做了剩下的工作，他把亚瑟往自己怀里搂了一点，握住亚瑟已经情动的阴茎，仔细地撸动了起来。半血的印第安人是营地里最耐心的那一个，即使他现在醉着，手上的活计却一点也不毛躁，他的指腹擦过前段细小的沟壑和铃口，让那里像泉眼一样汨出珍珠般的蜜液来，亚瑟的眼睛无力地垂着，喉头溢出一声喑哑的叹息。哈维尔为了迁就查尔斯的姿势跪到了床上，依旧没有放过亚瑟。这真是一个亘古绵长的吻，连码头上那些自诩为情圣的法国年轻水手看了也会自愧不如。来不及吞咽的津液打湿了两人的下巴，他偶尔松开亚瑟一下，让可怜的神枪手能吸入一点儿宝贵的氧气，就牵扯出一条银色的丝线来。酒精，药剂和缺氧像岩洞里潺潺的流水，把亚瑟冲刷地如浸在溪水里的白色鹅卵石那样润泽。  


约翰屏住呼吸地看着，他从来不知道有人能把接吻做得这么色情，等到哈维尔终于放开亚瑟时，房间里的其他人早已经硬得昏头转向，欲望连同灯光的火苗，一起摇曳地投在他们深色的虹膜上。  


眼见神奇的墨西哥人和他那神奇的药剂把亚瑟彻底地折磨没了力气，比尔就加入了他们。他和查尔斯把亚瑟翻了过来，跪在柔软的床垫上。亚瑟还没从缺氧的窒息感中缓和回来，两根粘着他前液的手指就抵着他的后穴猛然插了进来。查尔斯试着往更深的地方开拓。事实上所有人都很急，但查尔斯摆了摆那只闲着的手，用他宽厚的身躯挡住了后面火急火燎的那群醉汉。他用最快的速度找到了那个微小的突起，然后仔仔细细地碾弄起来。  


亚瑟倒吸一口气，他的肠道开始不受控制地分泌出液体，顺着查尔斯抽插的手指带出体外，那个紧致的穴口泛起水光，渐渐变得适合与人媾和。已经可以了，但查尔斯有些不愿意挪窝，酒精让他的思绪变得迟钝。他着迷地用手指操着亚瑟，看着他的大腿根都开始因为自己的开拓而微微颤抖起来。汗水顺着他挺立的鼻尖滴落到亚瑟的背上，他不由自主地俯下身去，在亚瑟的颈项间落下一个几乎可以说得上是深情的吻来。  
比尔咽了口唾沫，拉了拉查尔斯。  


“史密斯先生......可以了，你快把摩根插射了......”他压低了自己的声音，听起来好像耳语。他们都不愿意亚瑟听到自己的声音。  


查尔斯干涩地应了一声，把自己的位置让给了哈维尔。亚瑟根本没搞明白这一切是怎么发生的，他的朋友们甚至都没有交换眼神或者发出声音，就决定好了顺序，像过去五年来每一次烧杀抢掠之后沉默的瓜分那些金表和宝石首饰那样，默契地可怕。  


只不过这次，分赃的是他们的好朋友。哈维尔解裤子的空当亚瑟挣扎着翻过身来，却被比尔一把揽住，搂进自己的怀里，他用膝盖卡住亚瑟的双腿，让他水光潋滟的下体暴露在众人面前。威廉姆森其实拙于性事，他只是觉得牙龈痒痒地，于是他遵从本能做了房间里所有人都想做的事——不知轻重地一口狠狠地咬在亚瑟后颈上，亚瑟闷哼一了声，想要说出一段骂人的话来，但紧接着哈维尔跪了上来，用那早已勃发的阴茎抵上亚瑟湿润的穴口。  


亚瑟几乎是愕然地看着哈维尔，他有些懵圈，好像忽然间忘记了怎么说英语。  


“......埃斯奎拉，我他妈的认识你五年了！”  


哈维尔倾身吻了吻被比尔咬出来的牙印，那里渗出血珠来。他动动舌头，把这些红宝石卷进口腔里。  


“对，亚瑟， _Es verdad.（确实如此）_ ”他说，然后直直地操了进去。  


亚瑟不得不咬住下唇才勉强止住差点脱口而出的惊呼声，他弓起背，肌肉紧绷着，本能地想把哈维尔推出去。额上都因为勉强接纳哈维尔的全部而渗出汗水来。  


“埃斯奎拉，你他妈听不懂英语吗......退出去......”亚瑟说，像高烧的病人那样面颊绯红，最后一个单词在哈维尔一个深顶下化作气音融化在他的唇舌间，听起来反倒像是某种邀请了。  


“当然听得懂。”哈维尔说，你是个好老师，我的亚瑟。他一深一浅地戳刺着，悉心地教导着那些原本在推拒他的肠壁，直到它们全都变得泥泞而柔软，一如墨西哥每个潮湿的雨季。  


这大概就是其他人让哈维尔来剪彩的原因吧，墨西哥人在技巧上无人能及。在可以数得清的顶弄的次数里，亚瑟就颤抖着射了出来，浓稠的精液溅到了他袒露的胸部和哈维尔的马甲上。这只高傲的雄鹿被完全驯服了，他喘息着，湖绿色的眼睛里填满了让他陌生的情欲，恍惚地看着哈维尔深色的眼睛，饱满的嘴唇微张。哈维尔给了他一点时间从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，就又开始了新一轮的操弄。墨西哥人喃喃地说着自己的母语，像是无数个布满星辰的夜晚他在篝火旁自顾自地唱出的情歌，无人能懂，但他自己沉醉其中。他的额抵着亚瑟的额，射在了亚瑟身体里，好像这样就能把他滚烫的思绪传达到对方的灵魂里去。  


亚瑟无力地眨眨眼，哈维尔射进了很深的地方去，微凉的精液在他体内蔓延开来，他的小腹一阵微热，让他有一种自己甚至会因此而受孕的错觉。  


温存大概就持续了几秒钟，哈维尔在他略显白皙的大腿上拍了一巴掌。  


“ _Ya está.（好了）_ ”他说，默默看了一眼试图假装自己是墙纸的一部分的约翰，让出了自己的位置，查尔斯就接了上去。  


再不来你就要排最后了，哈维尔用眼神询问道。  


约翰的喉咙干的可怕，吞咽唾液时带起一股刺痛感来，顺着喉咙一路坠到小腹里去。他身体长久地前倾着，好像下一秒就要栽倒在地了。亚瑟在他心中就是平原上那些漫步的盛年雄鹿，皮毛丰软，骄傲地巡视着他林间的王国和领地。约翰渴望有一天能受到亚瑟同等的尊重，他自己就是一只捕食者，他不需要遇到问题时亚瑟冲在前面，用他漂亮的鹿角为他顶开一些路障与危险。他会长大，他最后会变成他在夜晚看到的在月下独自嚎叫的成熟健壮的动物，皮毛在苍白的月光下熠熠生辉。  


但不是现在，但他希望亚瑟现在能明白。  


男人们把亚瑟严严实实地围在里面，透过纠缠的肢体，约翰看到亚瑟，这个昔日里八面不动风的硬汉此时正被他的好朋友们拖拽进情欲的深渊里，平时里擅长握枪割喉和开膛破肚的手现在正颤抖地抓着半血的印第安人的衣衫，布满枪茧的手指扣进浅蓝的的衣料里。他刚刚被哈维尔操过的后穴没得到任何的休息，立刻被迫吞进了另一根阴茎。查尔斯的尺寸让他光是把他吃进去就已经神志恍惚了——神枪手被迫地攀着查尔斯，对方的肉刃直直地撑开那些粘膜，直到没入根部，亚瑟惊喘一声，被激地扬起头来，金发垂在额间。  


太深了。亚瑟抖得如一只上了发条的旧怀表，他哑然地张着嘴，嘴唇都在哆嗦。  


“查尔斯......这太......天啊......”  


对方深色的性器开始在他那已经被操地微微泛红的穴口里进出。很快他就抓不住了，比尔的束缚已经不是为了阻止他挣扎，而是防止他滑下床去。查尔斯醉熏熏的，他之前一声不吭地喝了不少。他温和地看着亚瑟的眼睛，并不能理解亚瑟为什么如此抗拒。  


“没事的亚瑟，是我呀。”他的动作缓慢但坚定，粗大的性器把亚瑟体内撑地满满当当，在整根没入的时候甚至能从亚瑟的小腹上隐约看到他顶起的形状。  


“......查尔斯，别......”  


然后两片略微干燥的唇堵住了他挣扎的喘息。他仿佛听到了哈维尔在自己头顶上落下一声叹息。  


约翰加入了他们。  


亚瑟愕然地睁大了眼睛，约翰紧紧地抱着他，年轻人的皮肤滚烫，一小片从领口露出来的胸部贴在他裸露的胸前，热和爱随着他有力地跳动的心脏全都传递给了亚瑟。查尔斯在这时候一顶，他就看着约翰的脸，又一次射了出来，他自己都没有意识到。高潮像一道光划过他的视线，他短暂地，间隙地痉挛着，瞳孔在蓝绿色的虹膜下收缩又慢慢地放大，好像经历了一场刻骨铭心的受孕。  


男人们合力把亚瑟翻了个面，事情到这里俨然完全变成一场不折不扣的轮奸了。男人们抬起亚瑟的头来，吻着他的眼睛，粗糙的手指捻弄着他挺立的乳尖，像是捻着那些深秋时节落在林间的饱满果实，各色的性器轮流地在他身后进出。他的浅色的皮肤和发色夹在一群深色头发的男人中间显得格外地色情淫靡。  


已经到了后半夜，但草莓镇那个时常空着的房间今晚却长久地点着灯。一些模糊的影子投在窗口奶白色的柔软纱帐上，像婆娑的树影一样微微摇曳。如果这时候有好事的人扒上窗户偷看，就会有眼福见到一场淫乱的盛宴。金发男人软倒在床上，他已经被玩的手脚都抬不起来了。大腿像是长途跋涉后的旅人那样不住地颤抖，腿根泛红。后穴泛着一种被过度使用的深红色，不堪重负地抽搐着，肚子灌满了他朋友们的精液，让原本柔软的小腹都微微隆起来。他不知道被插射了多少次，直到他再也射不出来什么。疼痛和快感像风一样从四面八方向他涌来，裹挟着淹没着他。在亚瑟以为终于快结束的时候，他的朋友们又把他翻过来，摘下他的领巾蒙住了他的双眼。  


一根已经重新勃起的阴茎进入到他被操地脆弱不堪后穴里，哈维尔的声音轻飘飘地从他头上落了下来。  


“猜猜现在是谁在操你，亚瑟。”他说。  


他同伴们无休无止的小把戏几乎快击溃亚瑟最后一道心理防线了，他长久地张着嘴，却发不出一点儿声音来，最后他终于勉强从喉咙深处挤出几个音节，又软又腻，无力地从舌尖滚落下来。  


“够了......”他无助地微微摇着头，“我不知道…..我不知道，够了，哈维尔…..”  


那根阴茎一点儿不留情地往里狠狠捣了几下，逼亚瑟发出几乎是带着哭腔的回答来。  


“天啊......我不知道......查尔斯，是查尔斯吗......？”他混乱地喊了一个名字出来。  


“不是我，亚瑟。”查尔斯的声音从左面传来，他低低地笑了，喉结滚动，一如既往地温和，带着一点责备，听起来像是亚瑟做错了一道很简单的数学题，“不是我，我还要更大一些，亚瑟。”  


他无语轮次地把所有人都猜了个遍，最后才知道那是比尔。  


他的朋友们似乎从中发现了无限的乐趣，一轮接着一轮地玩着，可怜的亚瑟不知道吃了多少苦头才终于在最后一轮勉强记住谁是谁。大家都又释放了一轮之后，终于，这群悍匪似乎满足了。他们挨个在亚瑟汗湿的前额上落下一个晚安的吻来。  


约翰却没有动，他缓慢又安静地把那些黏在亚瑟额前的金发都别到亚瑟耳后去。他对天发誓他从来没和亚瑟做过，甚至今晚是第一次吻到他。但在刚才的竞猜游戏里亚瑟朦朦胧胧地几乎总能猜对哪个是他，这让他感觉奇妙地幸福，却又如狼似虎地不满——他没有像其他人那样有足够的时间操到亚瑟。他的朋友们心照不宣地去走廊抽起了烟，床上很快又只剩他和亚瑟了。  


忽然间世界变得安静而轻柔了，房间里弥漫着性爱后特有的腥涩味道，却并不叫人难受。灯火摇曳，门外传来哈维尔他们的絮语，他似乎在试着找查尔斯讨他的口琴玩，像是夏夜里的虫鸣一样奇异地让人安心。约翰轻轻地摘下那块黑色的领巾，重新露出那双蓝绿色的眼睛，它们湿润着，睫毛上都还挂着一些未干的水珠，看起来倒真的像是散落在边境北部凝灰岩上那些碧绿的湖泊了，它们总是在清晨氤氲起淡淡地水气来。约翰才意识到不知道在刚刚第几轮的时候亚瑟被操哭了。他怜惜地吻了吻他的眼角，然后再一次坚定不移地操进了亚瑟的身体。  


亚瑟已经说不出话来也发不出其他什么声音了，疲惫又煽动的吐息从他被吻到微微红肿的唇间滑落，他甚至没有力气来瞪视约翰。于是年轻人把这当成了默许。他不是画家或是诗人，也无法像哈维尔或者那些流浪在新墨西哥的吉普赛乐手那样唱出炽热的歌谣来，他只是通过这一下下原始的撞击无声地述说着自己都不能理解的渴慕和思念，无数个日日夜夜它们像天空上那条闪烁的银色带子一样一遍遍地掠过苍穹，掠过他年轻又愤怒的生命。只有在最深的夜里，在最宽阔的原野上，才能看见其中闪烁的冰冷星辰。它们萦绕在他的梦里，充盈在他的胸膛里，有时候刺地他几乎要难过地跪倒在地。他看不清那列轰鸣着穿过他生命的列车会开去哪里，于是他选择不去想，他知道等亚瑟缓过来非得打断他的腿不可，但他犟起来四匹夏尔马也拉不回来，他义无反顾地操着年长的神枪手，也不管亚瑟是否会接受，他的眼睛里盈满了欲望与热泪，好像要把自己的全部的生命和热爱都交给亚瑟。

♢ 

“我让老板准备了热水，你可以带亚瑟去洗洗。”等天边已经开始泛起紫色和粉色的时候约翰才做贼心虚地从房间里出来，哈维尔一把拉住了他，阻止了他想要逃跑的计划。“你可真久。”哈维尔说，语气里带着点儿刮目相看的意思。  


看样子他终于讨到了查尔斯的口琴，认真地研究着，查尔斯在一旁严肃地监督着他，生怕他搞坏了。  


“能让我先回营地吗，亚瑟清醒过来会杀了我的……”约翰真诚而悔恨地说，可怜巴巴地看着他们。  


比尔靠在门边睡着了，哈维尔说话轻轻的，他安慰着年轻人，“没事的，约翰。亚瑟可没有办法同时生我们四个人的气。”  


然后哈维尔把口琴放在嘴边，试着吹了几下，就奏出一段还算连贯悠扬的音乐来。“是这样的吗?”他转头问查尔斯，查尔斯扬起一边眉毛，然后不情愿地，赞许地，点了点头。  


像是有什么东西电光火石地擦过约翰的脑海，他一向直来直去的思绪忽然就拐了个弯。他脸上的表情从疑惑渐渐变成一个恍然大悟的瞠目结舌。他忽然意识到这一切都是有预谋的，哈维尔找来了比尔，给亚瑟灌酒，找来了查尔斯，来制住亚瑟。  
那他呢，找他来干什么？他差点坏事。  


像是又一次看穿了约翰在想什么，好像他的脑壳是玻璃那样透明的材质，哈维尔笑着摆了摆头。  


“你可得搞快点，天亮我们就得出发了。”他说，好好想想吧，小约翰。然后又低头吹起了查尔斯的口琴来。

END


End file.
